macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Duct Tape + Jack
Duct Tape + Jack is the 7th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of ''MacGyver''. Synopsis MacGyver uses a heater and Tabasco sauce to help a key presidential candidate in Ecuador receive a heart transplant he desperately needs after a rebel group tries to sabotage delivery of the organ. Plot In Ecuador, Presidential Candidate Hector León is in dire need of a heart transplant, or else the country will become a police-state under Colonel Zarate. While Riley and Cage work on protecting León and preparing him for the surgery, Mac and Jack work on transporting the heart and surgeon Alejandra Rosa safely to the hospital and avoiding Zarate's soldiers. Meanwhile, there's a robbery at Jack's apartment. Bozer gets help from Phoenix forensics expert Jill in recovering Jack's things, including Jack's father's dog tags. Notes * This episode takes place in Ecuador and Pasto, Colombia. * Jack's dad Jack S. Dalton, Sr. and Mac's Dad were both mentioned, but did not appear. Deaths * 0 Quotes Jack Dalton Did you just make a Tarzan swing? Angus MacGyver Technically, it's a rope pendulum - made using fisherman knots. Jack Dalton Whatever. Matilda Webber Something you'd like to share? Jack Dalton No, I'm - I'm all good here. Matilda Webber Okay. Seems unlikely, but whatever. Jack Dalton Uh, Mac, what if instead of waving us through, they search the truck, man? Angus MacGyver Yeah, maybe we'll get lucky. Jack Dalton When have we ever been lucky? Angus MacGyver That one time in Madagascar. Jack Dalton Name two times. Matilda Webber Can either one of y'all tell me which jeep the heart's in? Angus MacGyver Yeah. Hey, Matty, um, - yeah, it's MacGyver. Matilda Webber Yes, Mac. I'm very familiar with the sound of your voice, especially when you're about to tell me that something's gone terribly wrong. Matilda Webber Are you seriously telling me that someone stole your heart? Jack Dalton See? She does it, too. Uh, Matty, Dalton here. Technically, the heart's not stolen. Not yet, seeing as how we can kind of sort of see it. Matilda Webber Save the witty comeback, Dalton, and get that heart back, fast. If LeÃ³n dies, any hope of a free and democratic Ecuador dies with him. Jack Dalton Matty, has anyone ever told you you give the greatest pep talks? Jack Dalton Time to eenie-meeny-miney, Mac. This road's about to go moe. Angus MacGyver The left. The one on the left. ' Dr. Alejandra Rosa:' How can you be sure? - The jeeps are identical. Angus MacGyver Oh, I wasn't sure. We just needed to make a decision, so I made one. Wilt Bozer: But you know what's weird? Jill Morgan: Besides us here investigating a crime the police are way more qualified to handle? Jack Dalton Where the hell we gonna find another pump way out here? Angus MacGyver Alejandra, what's your blood type? ' Dr. Alejandra Rosa:' A Positive. Angus MacGyver I'm AB Negative, so neither of us are compatible, which leaves I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it? - You're O Negative Universal donor. Jack Dalton How do you know? Angus MacGyver We work together. You don't know mine? Jack Dalton There are times well, just a few here and there when I wish, well when I wish I never met you. Angus MacGyver Actually, I can work with that. Jack Dalton You can?! Riley Davis He's shutting down the city's power grid, and he's sending men to all the hospitals - and clinics to find him. Jack Dalton No problem. We got Mac. Mac can fix anything. You can fix this, right? Angus MacGyver Huh? Jack Dalton All you got to do is Angus MacGyver All I got to do is quickly whip up a way to perform a lifesaving heart transplant. Jack Dalton Yeah. Angus MacGyver In the dark. Jack Dalton Yeah. Angus MacGyver You've done this surgery before, dozens of times. ' Dr. Alejandra Rosa:' I know, but it's not just one man's life in my hands this time. It's the lives of everyone in my country. Angus MacGyver You know, before I did well, whatever you call this, I disabled bombs for the U.S. Army. And all throughout training, I wondered what I would do when other people's lives were actually on the line, when my decision was the difference between life and death. And the first time it happened, I was shaking worse than you are right now. Angus MacGyver I'm gonna cook you up a nice, juicy steak, get your iron levels up. Jack Dalton Oh, no, you can't cook. Angus MacGyver I'll buy you one. Jack Dalton I think the same goes for you, too, buddy. Angus MacGyver 'Thanks, man. Means a lot. '''Jack Dalton '''Yeah. '''Angus MacGyver '''It's truly heartwarming. '''Jack Dalton ' (Groaning) Oh, there it is. That's the last one. You officially just killed it right there. We're never doing heart puns again, but, uh - Thanks for the heart-to-heart. '''Jack Dalton What's going on? Wilt Bozer Jill and I tracked 'em down. Jack Dalton Who's Jill? Wilt Bozer With the blonde hair Jack Dalton I'm kidding. Wilt Bozer If you're really lucky, you get to go to the drive-thru, Tommy: Uh-huh. Wilt Bozer and holler at all the girls. Tommy: Did you ever get any numbers? Wilt Bozer Not one. Trivia Cast Recurring Others * Bethany Geaber as Janese * Parker Sack as Tommy * Daniella Alonso as Dr. Alejandra Rosa * Joseph Castillo-Midyett as Hector León * Brad Brinkley as LAPD Officer * Martin Pena as Zarate Soldier * Daisy Galvis as Nurse Puga * Joseph Melendez as Col. Zarate * Tara Jones as Reporter Category:Episodes Category:Season 2